XY093: All Eyes on the Future!
is the 45th and final episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis The time for Ash's gym battle has finally come and gets prepared to win for next gym badge. Episode Plot In Anistar City, Ash faces Olympia, who claims this match reflects his past and will shape his future. Ash is determined to win his seventh badge, as Olympia sends out her two Meowstic in a Double Battle. At the crystal sundial, Sycamore's assistants wonder what to do with the damaged equipment. Team Rocket appears, disguised as the news reporters, who want to investigate the sundial. Sycamore's assistants let them know the crystal emits the same energy when a Pokémon Mega Evolves, making Team Rocket surprised at this discovery. The Gym starts changing layout, for Ash will have to send his two Pokémon, but may not substitute them. Sycamore is certain Olympia is a powerful opponent, but Serena has faith in Ash winning the Gym match, since he always knew how to turn the situation upside down. Ash sends Frogadier as his first Pokémon. Pikachu wants to go on the field, but Ash asks him to cheer for them, as he sends Talonflame. The battle starts, as male Meowstic uses Helping Hand on female Meowstic, who uses Future Sight. Frogadier uses Aerial Ace and Talonflame Flame Charge, but both Pokémon miss, as Meowstic are enveloped in psychic energy, dodging the attacks and levitating. Ash has Frogadier and Talonflame observe Meoswtic's movements. Talonflame uses Flame Charge on male Meowstic and Frogadier uses Water Pulse on female Meowstic. Male Meowstic uses Light Screen to reduce the damage and the female one retaliates with Dark Pulse, causing Talonflame to fall down. Frogadier catches Talonflame and the Meowstic land, making Ash frustrated the Meowstic blocked his attacks. Sycamore realizes the male Meowstic's ability is Prankster, allowing him to use support moves before the opponent strikes. Bonnie fears the Meowstic are too powerful. Since Ash simply stands, Olympia has Meowstic use Psyshock. Frogadier and Talonflame dodge, but due to female Meowstic's Keen Eye, the attacks are redirected and manage to hit their targets. Frogadier and Talonflame stand up, as Ash knows Olympia's tactics. However, the Future Sight triggers and hits both Talonflame and Frogadier. Clemont sees Olympia's timing was perfect enough to crush Ash's planning of next move. Ash looks up and seeing the sky, has a plan and whispers it to Pikachu. Olympia reminds him this is a trial, but Ash replies he plans on overcoming it. Talonflame uses Brave Bird, while Frogadier uses Double Team, concealing Talonflame behind. Male Meowstic uses Helping Hand, while the female one uses Dark Pulse, banishing the illusions. Frogadier uses Cut, which is countered by female Meowstic's Dark Pulse. However, Talonflame uses Brave Bird, hitting the female Meowstic. Female Meowstic retaliates with Thunder Wave to hit Talonflame, but Frogadier jumps and takes the hit, then falls down. Male Meowstic uses Helping Hand, while the female one uses Future Sight. Suddenly, Pikachu starts moving its tail, impressing Olympia for such an odd thing to do. Olympia has Meowstic use Psyshock, so Talonflame uses Steel Wing to counter the attack, for Ash knows evading won't help at all, thinking a good offense is the best defense. Talonflame is targeted by Psyshock, which gets negated by Frogadier's Water Pulse. Talonflame starts spinning and hits Meowstic with Steel Wing, hitting male Meowstic. Frogadier uses Aerial Ace, but the paralysis takes effect. Female Meowstic uses Dark Pulse, hitting Frogadier. Frogadier is blown off, but Talonflame grabs him and fly together. Future Sight takes effect and Pikachu stops wagging his tail, as Talonflame and Frogadier take more damage. Carrie thinks they can't break Future Sight. Ash notices Pikachu, who did the counting. Ash encourages Talonflame and Frogadier to continue, making Olympia amazed Ash has a powerful fighting spirit. Ash replies the real fight has just begun, so Olympia has Meowstic use Helping Hand and Future Sight combo once more. Pikachu starts wagging his tail, while female Meowstic uses Dark Pulse and male one Psyshock. Frogadier jumps on Talonflame, as they both evade Meowstic's attacks. Talonflame dives in towards Meowstic and dodges them, as the Meowstic's Dark Pulse and Psyshock hit the Meowstic themselves. Talonflame and Frogadier grab the two Meowstic, while Pikachu stops counting. Future Sight takes effect, but Talonflame and Frogadier throw the Meowstic in air, who take the damage instead. Olympia is glad to see teamwork from Frogadier and Talonflame, but the battle is not over yet. Meowstic use Psyshock, so Frogadier uses Cut to intercept, but paralysis takes effect. Instead, Talonflame flies and has Frogadier land on its back, as they dodge Psyshock. Psyshock gets redirected and male Meowstic uses Helping Hand on female Meowstic, who uses Dark Pulse. However, Talonflame uses Flame Charge, neutralizing Psyshock and Dark Pulse. The Meowstic start levitating, so Talonflame uses Flame Charge on female Meowstic, hitting her and slamming her to the ground. Frogadier attempts to use Water Pulse, but is stopped by paralysis. Male Meowstic uses Psyshock, so Frogadier uses Water Pulse to block Psyshock. Frogadier defends, but Olympia, as Ash encouraging Frogadier to rise to greatness, sees a differently colored Greninja. Frogadier launches Water Pulse, hitting and defeating the male Meowstic. With both of Olympia's Meowstic being defeated, Ash wins the Gym match. Ash is pleased and cheers for Talonflame and Frogadier, though the latter is still paralyzed. He also thanks Pikachu for counting the time. Olympia calls her Meowstic back and sees Ash has fought well and responded to tough situations very well, trusting in his Pokémon. Olympia tells Ash cares a lot for his Pokémon, giving them the deserved love. Olympia admits she saw a lot of love in Frogadier's last attack, but must know to care for each other, for it is a trial towards greatness. For the victory, Olympia hands Ash the Psychic Badge. Serena is fascinated, while Bonnie reminds Ash he needs just one more Badge for the Kalos League. Later, Prof. Sycamore asks Olympia about the crisis she saw. Olympia replies she saw green flames, which will envelop Kalos and pull people and Pokémon towards its vortex. Olympia claims they will all play a major act, even the ones that tried to steal the sundial. She advises they must choose their path wisely. Team Rocket, in their balloon, sneeze. Jessie suspects they have a cold, so James checks his forehead and does not feel high temperatures. Meowth thinks someone is talking about them. The next day, Prof. Sycamore admits he was glad to see Ash's fascinating battle. He also hands Ash and Serena's new Pokédex. Sycamore explains these new Pokédex contain info on Mega Evolution and should use it for their next adventures. Serena claims they can go to Snowbelle City, as the destination for Ash's final Gym battle. Olympia, however, has a vision of deep green eyes, as she shows a being forming a letter Z. Debuts Pokémon Zygarde (50%; in Olympia's vision) Item *Psychic Badge *Hoenn Pokédex (second version) Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Meowstic (female; JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Sigilyph (US) *For the first time while traveling through a region, Ash is given a new Pokédex. *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. *This episode bears a small similarity with Solid as a Solrock: **Ash faces the psychic-type Gym Leaders, Tate and Liza, in a Double Battle, for his seventh Gym badge, using his flying-type Pokémon, Swellow and Pikachu, while Ash uses Talonflame and Frogadier. **During the battle, Pikachu, like Frogadier, jumped on Swellow to act as one. Also, Swellow, like Talonflame, saved Pikachu from certain attacks. **In addition, Pikachu, like Talonflame with Flame Charge and Frogadier, used Thunder for Thunder Armor, which hit Swellow, to counter Solrock and Lunatone's attacks. Gallery The field changes for the battle XY093 2.png Pikachu disappointed that Ash didn't choose it for the battle XY093 3.png The battle starts XY093 4.png Talonflame and Frogadier charge with their attacks XY093 5.png Meowstic blocking Talonflame's Flame Charge XY093 6.png Frogadier saving Talonflame from falling XY093 7.png Talonflame taking the Future Sight attacks XY093 8.png Talonflame uses Brave Bird on Meowstic XY093 9.png Frogadier defending Talonflame from Thunder Wave XY093 10.png Talonflame uses spinning Steel Wing on Meowstic XY093 11.png Ash forgets that Frogadier was still under affect of Thunder Wave XY093 12.png Pikachu feels the Future Sight attacks coming XY093 13.png Frogadier and Talonflame taking the hits XY093 14.png Talonflame redirects the attacks back XY093 15.png Frogadier and Talonflame using both Meowstic to take the Future Sight attacks XY093 16.png Frogadier blocking Psyshock with Water Pulse XY093 17.png Olympia sees a different colored Greninja next to Frogadier XY093 18.png Water Pulse hits Meowstic XY093 19.png Ash and Pikachu are happy because they won the battle XY093 20.png Olympia talking to Ash about his bond with Frogadier Ash wins the Psychic Badge.png Ash wins the Psychic Badge XY093 21.png Olympia tells Professor Sycamore about the crisis XY093 22.png Professor Sycamore gives Ash and Serena new Pokédexes XY093 23.png Olympia has a vision about a green being }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu